Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a portable electronic apparatus with a touch sensor module and a camera module.
Description of Related Art
In order to fulfill the demands of a user's reliance on touch sensing control interface and photographing functions, a portable electronic apparatus (for example, smart phone, tablet PC . . . etc.) including a touch sensor module and a camera module has become more and more widespread. However, a main board of a conventional portable electronic apparatus connected and controlling a touch sensor module and a camera module usually needs to install two separated connectors configured to be connected to the flexible printed circuits of the touch sensor module and the camera module respectively. As a consequence, the assembling process of the conventional portable electronic apparatus also needs to dispose the connectors separately, and connect the flexible printed circuits of the touch sensor module and the camera module to the connectors respectively. That is to say, the complexity of assembling the portable electronic apparatus, as well as, the consumption of time and the cost of fabricating the portable electronic apparatus, may be increased with increasing the quantity of connectors. To reduce consuming of components while assembling a portable electronic apparatus, as well as, the cost of components and assembling time, practitioners of ordinary skill in the art have striven to attain a solution, still lacks a suitable solution to be developed. Therefore, to deal with aforesaid problem effectively is an important subject of research and development, and also a desired improvement in the art.